date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Psychics (Species)
Psychics are hybrid of human and Spirits, the Psychics are noted to possess Spirit powers that vary in strength depending on the individual abilities. However, Psychics' powers are much more complex than Spirits. Origins The very first Psychics are off springs of Spirits who managed to evade the radar of Anti Spirit forces and then fell in love with a human male. The two get married and have children who possess the Spirit powers. The parents would then teach the child how to control that power. For example, if Shido and Tohka have a child, the child would possess nearly all of Tohka's abilities. The Light Side The way the power of Psychics works and evolves in a very different way from Spirits. If Spirits inverse because of extreme despair, Psychics' powers would inverse because of their actions, thus giving that power a will, a will to overtake the user. If a Psychic uses power to do good things, the good karma would shape the Psychic's mana and soul. This Psychic is called a White or a Light Psychic, whose mana and soul is capable to summon an angel properly at the angel's fullest power. However, the Psychic's own power would be weak and may never improves in prowess. The Light Psychic is able to contain multiple angel essence from Spirits and even use them if needed. The Dark Side All powers come with a dark side. If a Psychic commit sins, murders, rapes etc. The bad karma would shape the mana and soul, giving it a will that attempts to wrestle the control of the body from its user. These are called the Black or Dark Psychics, Psychics who are the harbingers of evil. Dark Psychic's own power can be immensely strong, even stronger when the power matures into a will, also known as the demon. Acquiring such power is not without a price. Awakening the demon requires the Psychic to suffer a strong mental trauma. Both Arashi and Kyo who have been involved in murders and awakened the demon within them after witnessing someone who are close to them died. The Psychic would lost him or herself for a period of time to the demon before regaining control again. The Dark Psychic has to wrestle their will for eternity until the demon has been tamed. They are also, much more susceptible to the calls of Burning Hells, turning them into a vessel for the Lords of Hell. Power and Abilities The most prominent trait of a Psychic is that the individual is able to use Spirit abilities without the use of an angel. It is noted by Nanaya Kyo that Psychics have a much higher Spiritual powers than Spirits and even Angels and Devils, they are able to overpower respective sides by dwelling in either the light or dark side. It is extremely difficult to tell the difference between a normal human and a Psychic with naked eye. Also, if the Psychic is not channeling any mana, there is no way that a Spirit sensor can pick the Psychic up. Even with the Eyes of Souls that Nanaya possess after losing the Eyes of Death, there is absolutely no difference in soul between a human and a Psychic disregarding the Psychic is a White or a Black one. These traits have allowed Tenno Scotts, a Dark Psychic to go undercover in DEM for Majestic. It is revealed by Yuki that a soul of a Psychic is able to contain multiple angels. Thus making Shido and Mana Psychics. Known Psychics * Itsuka/Takamiya Shido (Light side, power undiscovered) * Takamiya Mana (Light side, power undiscovered) * Nanaya Arashi (Dark side, Darkness and Death, Nevermore) * Nanaya Yuki (Light side, Darkness and Death) * Nanaya Kyo (Dark side, Darkness and Death, Azazel) * Tenno Scotts (Dark side, Lightning) * Ishutin Makarov (Dark side, power unknown) * Ward Herstel (Dark side, power unknown) * Two remaining Majestic members (Dark side, power unknown)